


Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Firsts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Day One, F/M, First Meeting, WinterShock - Freeform, kiss me quick prompt, prompt, wintershock firsts, wintershock week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for Wintershock Week: first meetings with the added trope of "kiss me, quick!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the first meetings deal for WinterShock Week.
> 
> I had started this under the prompt "kiss me, quick" and decided to combine it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky Barnes was trying his best to be alone for a few moments. That’s all he wanted. The search for him had finally ended in success and while Bucky was adapting well, Steve was smothering him. Steve was like a mother who had sent her child off to school- constantly worrying about everything that could go wrong.

 

He was glad to be back, but life was overwhelming. Bucky was still acclimating, grieving in this new world, battling the guilt over the horrors he had been dealt (and dealt out to others), and emerging as a celebrity in the 21st Century. Suddenly everyone felt entitled to know everything about him: what he liked to eat, who he had sexual relations with, if he wore boxers or briefs, who was that girl standing behind him in line at the coffee shop, what was his view on same-sex marriage, should he be in prison or executed for his crimes?

 

Bucky wanted his anonymity back.

 

So here he was, sitting in a coffee shop, hat and sunglasses on and a New York Times in front of him (where he was doodling in the margins) when suddenly the seat next to him was pulled out, full of a woman who leaned to him and said, “Kiss me, quick!”

 

Not that he had much of a say because the girl had grabbed his face with both hands and planted one on him. Bucky sat frozen, not quite sure what was happening, but he grew more concerned as he opened his eyes and saw the girl currently assaulting his lips watching out the window as a group of men slowly walked by the coffee shop. As soon as they passed the girl let him go and sat back, the unexpected jerk of his head causing his sun glasses to fall off.

 

The girl, who had gorgeous blue eyes and dark red lips, looked up at him smiling, until recognition passed by her face and Bucky felt his heart clench.

 

The girl’s hands came up to cover her mouth and then she was grabbing the newspaper from the table, holding it up in some wall-like fashion to cover themselves from the uninterested patrons.

 

“Am I going to be arrested?” The girl’s eyes were wide and panicked and Bucky continued to be confused. 

 

“Um, have you committed any crimes?” The girl, who ducked her head lower behind the newspaper, looked to be on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Dude! I just sexually assaulted James Barnes! BFF-returned-from-the-not-so-dead of Captain America!” 

 

“Ma’am, I think-“

 

“Oh my God, Stark is so going to fire me. But this is not workplace sexual harassment because we are not at work and technically we aren’t co-workers because I’m technically only PR and you’re… you,” she said motioning with her hands as if that explained everything.

 

Bucky was once again confused. Stark had only made five snarky comments to him before Romanov had thrown a wrench at his head and told him to remember the true culprits of his parents’ death. Since then Bucky had paid Stark back by letting him look at and “update” his arm. The red star had been erased so that Bucky could start fresh. With the lighter, more user-friendly material the arm felt like it was new. Bucky felt happier thinking about this arm, how it hadn’t taken any lives. This new arm was under his control and power.

 

“What? You work for Stark?”

 

The girl paused and looked at him, cocking her head slightly to the side.

 

“Yeah, Darcy Lewis, former intern for Jane Foster, Thor’s lady-love, and newly promoted Public Relations manager for the Avengers.” She held her left hand out, forcing Bucky to use his metal hand to shake it.

 

“Um, ‘m guessin’ you know who I am?”

 

The girl-Darcy-rolled her eyes. 

 

“Of course! Although, can we pretend this didn’t happen? Steve already acts like a mama bear and I don’t want Captain America exiling me for assaulting his best friend. I tased Thor once, but I know Son of Coul has it on the books that it’s a federal offense to disappoint Captain America.”

 

Bucky felt a ghost of his former self stepping to the forefront, and unlike previous flashbacks, this response felt natural and so he let his body go to see what happened. 

 

A smile spread across his face as he responded, “You noticed that too? Why d’you think I’m hidin’ out here? I needed space before I suffocated in that tower. But I wouldn’t worry about Stevie. Just bat those gorgeous blue eyes at him and he’ll be flustered enough to forget he was ever mad.”

 

“Smooth, Buckaroo, real smooth.”

 

“I can handle the punk, what I really wanna know is why a dame like you had to jump me to get away from those men.”

 

Darcy’s easygoing demeanor evaporated and she leaned back, out of Bucky’s personal space. 

 

“Nothing, just some guys that think shouting lewd comments at women walking down the street is the way to a girl’s heart. I told them the fault in their logic and then they said they’d ‘show me’ and I remembered I didn’t have my taser so I ran. They were catching up so I ducked in here and found you.”

 

Bucky’s expression darkened. “You remember where you were when you saw them?”

 

 

 

 

Three hours later, a panicked Steve saw his best friend coming back to their shared apartment in the tower. He’d been worried about Bucky, but had taken Darcy’s advice at giving him some space. Darcy hadn’t met Bucky yet, but the few times Steve had, he’d liked the feisty brunette. She reminded him of a female version of Bucky.

 

As the elevator doors opened, a smiling Bucky waltzed out with all the 1940’s Brooklyn swagger he had in their past life together.

 

“Where the hell’ve you been, jerk?”

 

Bucky just sauntered his way down the hall, throwing back over his shoulder, “Getting’ myself a date.”

 

Steve stopped his pursuit, shocked. 

 

“What?”

 

“Met a dame, taught some assholes a lesson, and scored a date. Do you know where I can get a haircut? She said she doesn’t like the long-haired hobo look.”

 

“I-you-you have a date?”

 

Bucky leaned back around the doorway to his bedroom. “Sure do, punk. You losin’ your hearin’ in old age? Or jealous that I’m still better with dames than you?”

 

Steve sat back on the couch, wondering just what kind of girl had caught his best friend’s eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He told them that in his best man’s speech at their wedding three years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> See me on tumblr at: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
